The Series Of Choi Family
by Baby Himme
Summary: Bagaimana kisahnya,sebuah keluarga dengan tujuh orang anak dengan sifat berbeda-beda. . .#bad summary# . . SiChul, KrAy, 2Min, KaiSoo,JongNo, JRen, Changjo!C and Zelo!C . . .
1. Prolog

Author : Baby Himme

Title : The Series Of Choi Family

Main Cast : Siwon, Heechul, Lay, Minho, Jino, Kyungsoo, Ren, Changjo, Zelo

Length : Series

Gender : Family, Humor, Romance.

Disclaimer : Mereka semua bukan punya saya,merka punya tuhan dan diri sendiri, tapi ceritanya asli punya saya.

Warning : Typo's, OOC, gaje, aneh, GS, Dll.

Hello, Hello #Dance Hello#

Himme balik lagi nih,bawa FF baru lagi. #Nyengir#

Sudah cukup rajinkah Himme publish FF? semoga sudah, #Walau FFnya gaje semua#

FF ini niatnya akan Himme buat jadi series, yahh,jadi kumpulan oneshoot yang terakumulasi jadi satu cerita. Mungkin tiap Chap akan memuat satu cerita,tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan satu inti cerita terdiri dari dua atau beberapa Chap.

Dan Himme tidak akan menelantarkan FF yang lain yang lagi On Going, jadi kalau enggak diupdate sekaligus pada hari yang sama ya mungkin akan gantian.

So Silahkan nilai perkenalan tokohnya dulu. Kalau ada yang berminat bakal Himme lanjutin,kalau enggak ada yaa,diliat aja entar.

.

.

Baby Himme Present

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

Bagaimana jadinya Sebuah keluarga dengan tujuh orang anak tinggal disatu rumah. Dengan bermacam-macam sifat yang dimiliki anggota keluarganya,bagaimana kehidupan sehari-hari keluarga Choi? Mari bertemu satu per satu anggota keluarga Choi.

Choi Siwon : Kepala keluarga dikeluarga Choi yang selalu Dibully istri dan anak-anak perempuannya. Orang yang sangat tegas dikantornya,namun semua itu akan luntur saat dia ada dirumahnya. Ayah dari 7 Orang anak.

Kim Heechul : Yeoja cerewet dan pemarah yang selalu saja menindas suaminya. Ibu dengan anak 7 yang masih saja hobi berbelanja dan pergi kesalon.

Choi Yixing : Anak pertama keluarga Choi yang mewarisi wajah dan sifat ayahnya. Sangat penyabar dan feminim. Sedang melanjutkan kuliahnya di sebuah universitas seni.

Choi Minho : Anak kedua keluarga Choi yang mefoto copy seluruh wajah dan sifat ayahnya saat muda. #Berdoa saja saat dewasa sifatnya tidak sama#. Berada ditingkat akhir sekolah menengah atas,merupakan namja populer.

Choi Jino : Anak ketiga dari keluarga Choi,punya adik kembar yang hanya berbeda 8 Menit dengannya menurut pengakuannya. Punya perpaduan antara ayah dan Ibu,walau Ibu yang mendominasi. Yeoja yang cukup populer disekolahnya dan menjadi yeoja yang sangat hyperaktif saat dirumahnya. Berada ada ditingkat satu sekolah menengah atas.

Choi Kyungsoo : Anak Ketiga keluarga Choi,punya kakak kembar yang berbeda 5 Menit dengannya menurut pengakuannya. Punya perpaduan antara ayah dan Ibu,walau Ayah yang mendominasi. Yeoja pemalu saat disekolah dan menjadi yeoja penurut saat dirumah. Berada ada ditingkat satu sekolah menengah atas.

Choi Minki : Anak keempat keluarga Choi,mempunyai wajah dan sifat seperti ibunya tanpa membuangnya sama sekali. Termasuk kegilaannya pada belanja. Berada ditingkat dua sekolah menengah pertama.

Choi Jonghyun : Anak kelima keluarga Choi,punya adik kembar yang berbeda 23 menit dan punya sifat yang bertolak belakang dengan adiknya. Punya sifat dingin sepeti ayahnya dulu dan angkuh seperti ibunya. Berada ditaman kanak-kanak.

Choi Junhong : Anak kelima keluarga Choi,punya kakak kembar yang berbeda 23 menit. Punya sifat periang dan ramah. Walau terkadang bisa menjadi sangat kasar.

.

.

Adakah yang ingin mengikuti apa yang terjadi dikeluarga Choi sehari-hari?

Silahkan,tekan kolom review dibawah ini jika berminat.

#Bow Bareng Keluarga Choi#


	2. Chap 1 : New Home New Life

Author : Baby Himme

Title : The Series Of Choi Family

Main Cast : Siwon, Heechul, Lay, Minho, Jino, Kyungsoo, Ren, Changjo, Zelo

Length : Series

Gender : Family, Humor, Romance.

Disclaimer : Mereka semua bukan punya saya,merka punya tuhan dan diri sendiri, tapi ceritanya asli punya saya.

Warning : Typo's, OOC, gaje, aneh, GS, Dll.

.

.

Baby Himme Present

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

Mobil hitam itu nampak berhenti didepan sebuah rumah minimalis. Seorang yeoja paruh baya turun dengan cepat dari mobil. Heechul –Nama Yeoja itu- dengan semangat masuk kedalam rumah minimalis itu. Yeoja paruh baya berambut hitam itu langsung menuju dapur dan mengecek keadaan dapur rumah barunya. Tak lama setelah Heechul masuk,Siwon suami Heechul nampak kesusahan menarik tiga koper sekaligus ditanganya.

"Yeobo,bantulah aku mengangkat barang." Heechul melipat tanganya didepan dadanya dan menatap Siwon. "Baiklah,baiklah. Aku akan mengangkat sendiri." Dibelakang Siwon menyusul anak-anak keluarga Choi yang membawa barang-barang mereka masih-masing. Mereka berhenti diruang tengah rumah itu dan duduk disofa ruangan itu. Heechul beranjak keruang tengah dan duduk bersama anak-anaknya. Tak lama Siwon bergabung duduk bersama keluarganya.

"Dirumah ini ada lima kamar. Satu kamar akan Eomma dan Appa gunakan,satu kamar akan dibiarkan kosong untuk berjaga-jaga. Minho dan Changjo akan sekamar, Lay akan sekamar dengan Ren dan Junhong…"

"Jelo Eomma." Anak bungsu dikeluarga Choi nampak menginstruksi Eommanya tentang namanya.

"Terserahlah. Lalu Kyungsoo dan Jino akan sekamar."

"Baik,segeralah beres-beres kamar kalian. Kita akan malam sebentar lagi." Siwon nampak melirik jam ditangannya dan berjalan menuju kamarnya dan Heechul.

"Lay pesan makanan untuk makan malam."

"Arraseo eomma."

Ketujuh anak keluarga Choi juga membubarkan diri menuju kamar mereka masing-masing.

(Minho & Changjo room)

Namja yang lebih besar diruangan itu nampak segera membereskan barang-barangnya. Sedangkan anak kecil dikamar itu membiarkan kopernya tergeletak dan segera naik keranjang atas.

"Hyung,aku tidur diatas."

"Terserah saja." Minho masih menatap pakainya dengan rapi dilemari yang ada dikamarnya. Namja tinggi itu berjalan meraih koper Changjo dan membereskan pakaian adiknya.

"Hyung,menurutmu berapa lama kita akan bertahan dirumah ini?"

"Entahlah. Mungkin dua tahun." Minho beralih dari lemari pakaian menuju rak bukunya.

"Hyung,"

"Changjo,kau bilang ingin mirip seperti Appa."

"Nde,benar."

"Kalau begitu berhentilah bertanya,karena Appa tidak pernah menanyakan hal yang tidak penting." Changjo mendengus kesal dan turun dari tempat tidurnya. Namja kecil itu berdiri dihadapan Minho. "Apa?"

"Hyung,kufikir kau sangat mirip Appa."

"Memang."

"Aigho,aku turut prihatin dengan nasibmu dimasa depan hyung." Changjo menggelengkan kepalanya dan memasang wajah memelas.

"Yaa,apa maksudmu." Melihat Minho marah,Changjo segera saja berlari keluar dari kamar itu.

"Eomma…"

(Lay,Ren & Zelo room)

"Aku yang tidur diatas eonnie." Zelo dan Ren kini nampak saling berebut untuk naik keatas. Lay hanya menghela nafas dan melanjutkan acara beres-beresnya.

"Tidak bisa, kau tidur dibawah bersama Lay eonnie."

"Aku yang diatas."

"Kau itu masih kecil,nanti jatuh."

"Tidak,kau tidur dibawah eonnie."

"Yaa,tidak bisakah kalian berdua itu diam." Lay menaikan tekanan suaranya dan membuat Ren juga Zelo terdiam. "Bagus. Kenapa kalian berdua tidak tidur bersama diatas." Ren dan Zelo saling memandang kemudian tersenyum kearah Lay.

"Kau benar eonnie,kenapa tidak terpikir olehku. Kau naik duluan Zelo." Ren tersenyum kaku kearah Lay yang masih memandangnya dan mendorong Zelo utuk naik. Lay tersenyum kecil dan melanjutkan acara memasukan pakaiannya.

"Aku yang tidur disisi ini Zelo,kau disisi sana." Ren mendelik kesal pada Zelo yang berbaring disisi kanan tempat tidur.

"Tidak mau,eonnie saja yang disana."

"Yaa…"

(Jino & Kyungsoo room)

Jino langsung berlari kecil menuju jendela kamarnya saat masuk,Kyungsoo berjalan pelan menuju lemari pakaiannya dan membuka lemari itu.

"Twins,aku ambil lemari sebelah kanan." Kyungsoo menoleh pada Jino yang masih asyik menatap mobil yang berlalu lalang.

"Ahh,nde. Kosongkan saja sisi kirinya." Kyungsoo mulai mengeluarkan pakaiannya dan memasukannya kedalam lemari. "Twins Minggu ini aku diatas. Minggu depan kita bertukar posisi." Jino beranjak keranjang mereka dan berbaring dibagian bawah ranjang itu. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Simpan saja pakaianku. Aku sedang malas beres-beres."

"Akan kubereskan untukmu twins." Jino beranjak dari ranjang atas dan menaiki tangga keranjang atas. "Yaa,kau membuat ranjangku berantakan." Jino hanya tersenyum kikuk dan berbaring diranjang atas. "Dasar…" Kyungsoo beranjak keranjangnya dan membereskan sprainya.

"Jangan jadi terlalu bersih twins."

"Aku tidak mau jadi berantakan sepertimu." Jino menoleh kebawah kearah Kyungsoo, mereka berdua saling memandang kemudian tertawa bersama.

.

.

.

Heechul berjalan kearah Siwon yang sedang berbaring dan membaca buku. Heechul memposisikan tubuhnya disamping Siwon dan memluk suaminya dari samping.

"Yeobo…" Heechul memanggil Siwon dengan manja dan memainkan jarinya dibahu suaminya. Siwon melepaskan kaca mata bacanya dan memandang wajah istrinya.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku sudah lama tidak mengunjungi Jaejong." Siwon tersenyum kecil,otak cerdasnya sudah bisa menebak kemana arah pembacaraan ini.

"Lalu?"

"Besok aku ingin kesana dan…"

"Kau ingin perawatan?"

"Nde,jadi aku minta uang." Heechul menyodorkan tangannya kearah Siwon yang dibalas senyuman suaminya.

"Kau pasti tau itu ada syaratnya nyonya Choi." Siwon meraih tangan Heechul dan menggenggamnya. Heechul tersenyum menggoda dan beranjak naik kepangkau Siwon.

"Aku akan memuaskanmu malam ini tuan Choi." Heechul memajukan wajahnya kearah wajah Siwon,bibir sexy Heechul sedikit lagi menyentuh …

"Appa,Eomma…" Dengan cepat Heechul menjauhkan wajahnya dari Siwon dan turun dari pangkuan namja itu. "Upss."

"Ada apa Ren." Heechul memandang anaknya perempuannya yang ada dipintu kamar.

"Aku hanya ingin bilang makan malam sudah datang,tapi nampaknya…"

"Kami akan kesana sebenar lagi sayang." Siwon memotong ucapan anaknya dan membuat Ren mengguk lalu berbalik pergi. Siwon tersenyum mesum dan memandang Heechul kembali. Heechul kembali memajukan wajahnya kearah Siwon.

"Appa…"

"Apa lagi Ren." Siwon memandang anaknya yang hanya tersenyum dengan sedikit kesal.

"Tutuplah pintunya."

"Choi Minki…" Segera saja teriakan memekakan telinga milik Heechul terdengar dirumah itu.

.

.

.

Lay berjalan pelan dikoridor kampus barunya. Sesekali mata sipitnya menoleh pada tulisan-tulisan yang ada didinding memastikan dia menemukan ruangan sekertariat. Lay berhenti saat menemukan ruangan yang dicarinya. Lay mengetuk pintu ruangan itu dan masuk kedalamnya,Lay membungkukan tubuhnya pada seorang namja yang ada diruangan itu. Namja itu mempersilahkan Lay masuk dan menyuruhnya duduk.

"Kau mahasiswa pindahan dari kampus Busan?"

"Nde,songsangnim."

"Siapa namamu?"

"Choi Yixing. Taeyeon-songsangnim bilang nilaiku sudah dikirim kemari,tapi untuk jaga-jaga dia menyuruhku meberikan ini."

"Ahh,nde. Kau mengambil jurusan seni dan kelas Tari?"

"Nde,"

"Ini jadwal dan materi dasar untuk kelasmu. Dosen penanggung jawab untuk kelas itu adalah Shindong-songsangnim. Kau bisa mencari dia nanti."

"Kamsahamnida songsangnim. Saya permisi."

"Silahkan."

.

.

Lay masih berjalan-jalan dikoridor kampusnya itu,nampaknya yeoja itu masih tertarik untuk jalan-jalan. Lay sedikit memekik terkejut saat ada yang menpuk bahunya dari belakang. Lay kini melihat seorang yeoja cantik dibelakangnya. Kalau saja tidak karena baju yang dipakai yeoja itu adalah baju senat kampus mungkin Lay akan mengira dia anak SMA.

"Kau anak baru? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu." Yeoja itu tersenyum ramah pada Lay.

"Nde,aku baru masuk hari ini."

"Xi Luhan,kau bisa memanggilku Luhan."

"Yixing,panggil saja aku Lay."

"Namamu seperti orang China?"

"Kakekku adalah orang China." Yeoja bernama Luhan itu hanya mengguk mengerti dan tersenyum pada Lay.

"Kau butuh pemandu untuk berkeliling,aku sedang tidak sibuk." Lay tersenyum pada Luhan dan mengguk.

.

.

"Ini adalah,aula seni. Banyak kegiatan seni dilakukan setiap minggunya."

"Oh ya Luhan,kau dari jurusan apa?"

"Aku dari jurusan seni dan kelas Teater." Luhan dan Lay terus berjalan,sesekali Luhan akan menjelaskan kegunaan ruangan yang mereka temui. Lay berhenti saat melintasi lapangan olahraga. Matanya menatap kearah seorang namja tinggi berambut hitam. Namja itu terlihat sangat ahli mendrabel bola basket yang ada ditangannya. Lay kembali memekik terkejut saat ada seseorang yang menepuk bahunya. Lay menoleh dan mendapati seorang yeoja berambut hitam disana.

"Yaa,jangan memandangi kekasihku." Lay menerutkan keningnya menatap yeoja itu dan menatap kelapangan basket.

"Yaa,Kim Himchan berhentilah mengatakan bahwa Kris adalah kekasihmu." Yeoja yang dipanggil Himchan oleh Luhan hanya tertawa dan menepuk bahu Lay.

"Jangan terlalu tegang, aku hanya bercanda tadi. Aku Kim Himchan,"

"Choi Yixing,panggil saja Lay." Himchan menjabat tangan Lay dan tersenyum pada yeoja itu.

"Kau menyukai namja tinggi itu? Dia sepupuku,aku bisa mengenalkannya padamu."

"Ani,aku hanya memperhatikan permainannya tadi."

"Yeah,itu juga yang dikatakan Luhan dulu. Sebelum dia pacaran dengan Kris,jadi aku tidak percaya. Mau nomor telfon Kris."

"Huuh,namja itu pacar Luhan?"

"Mantan pacar,sekarang pacar Luhan hanya anak SMA." Himchan membawa Lay kembali berjalan meninggalkan Luhan.

"Yaa,Kim Himchan. Berhenti membahas itu,aku akan lapor pada Yongguk kau memukulku lagi."

"Lakukanlah dan aku akan memutilasi Daehyun dirumah nanti."

"Yaa…" Himchan tertawa dan segera saja berlari menghindari Luhan yang mengejarnya. Lay hanya tertawa melihat tingkah dua orang itu.

"Nampaknya aku sudah punya teman." Lay berjalan pelan menysul Luhan yang berhasil memukul Himchan.

.

.

.

Minho menatap seluruh isi kelasnya dengan pandangan datar. Beberapa siswa nampak berkumpul dalam satu lingkaran. Minho mengabaikan keadaan kelasnya dan memilih menatap keluar jendela kelasnya. Minho bisa melihat sebuah lapangan sepak bola yang sangat besar dihalaman sekolahnya,Minho sudah bisa membayangkan dia bermain dihalaman itu. Konsentrasi Minho buyar setelah mendengar suara kursi yang digeser. Minho menatap kearah samping dan mendapati seorang yeoja duduk disampingnya. Meresa diperhatikan yeoja bermata kucing disamping Minho menatap kearah Minho.

"Mwoya…" Minho kembali memandang jendela setelah dibentak yeoja disampingnya. "Hei,kau murid baru?" Minho kembali memandang yeoja itu dan mengangguk. "Siapa namamu? Aku Kim Kibum,kau bisa memanggilku Key." Yeoja itu mengulurkan tangannya kearah Minho.

"Aku Choi Minho," Minho menjabat tangan yeoja itu dan kembali memandang kesamping.

"Ahh,Choi Minho. Mari berteman," Key tertawa kecil dan mulai mengutak-utik ponselnya. Namja yang duduk dihadapan Minho membalikan tubuhnya kearah Minho dan tersenyum padanya.

"Hei,aku Son Dongwoon." Namja itu mengulurkan tangannya pada Minho. Minho tersenyum kecil dan menjabat tangan namja itu.

"Choi Minho."

"Key,kita kekantin." Dongwoon menatap kearah Key yang masih asyik dengan ponselnya.

"Ahh,nde. Kajja,Choi Minho kau ikut?" Key menatap Minho,namun namja itu menggeleng pelan,

"Tidak,terima kasih." Key menunjukan wajah kesal dan menarih bahu Minho.

"Tidak ada penolakan." Dongwoon berdiri dan berjalan dibelakang Minho dan Key.

"Biasakan dirimu Choi Minho."

.

.

.

Jino menatap dengan malas uraian not-not balok dipapan tulis kelasnya. Dia dan Kyungsoo terpisah kelas disekolah baru mereka. Jino dengan malas menyalin deretan not itu kebuku tulisnya. Terbiasa dengan Kyungsoo membuat dia tidak bersemangat. Jino menoleh pada teman sebangkunya saat yeoja itu menggoyang pelan bahunya.

"Lee Sungjong,"

"Choi Jino." Jino kembali menatap kedepan dan mengabaikan Sungjong. Namun Sungjong kembali mengguncang bahu Jino. "Ada apa?"

"Kancing seragammu terlepas." Jino menoleh kearah bawah dan mendapati salah satu kancing bajunya terlepas,dengan cepat Jino memperbaikinya dan tersenyum pada Sungjong.

"Kamsahamnida,"

"Nde,Choi Jino mari berteman." Jino tersenyum pada Sungjong dan kembali menekuni not-not balok dipapan tulisnya.

.

.

Kyungsoo nampak menggerakan tubuhnya mengikuti gerakan yang baru saja dipelajarinya. Yeoja bermata bulat itu nampak mengahayati gerakannya,namun kemudian dia akan berdecak kesal karena tidak berhasil. Seorang namja berambut cokelat nampak mendekati Kyungsoo dan menepuk bahu yeoja itu.

"Harusnya bukan seperti itu. Harusnya kau mengangkat kaki kirimu sebelum kau menggeser kaki kananmu." Kyungsoo mengangguk mengerti dan mencoba apa yang dikatakan namja itu. Akhirnya yeoja bermata bulat itu berhasil mengatasi gerakan yang menjadi penghambatnya sejak tadi.

"Kamsahamnida,Aku Choi Kyungsoo," Kyungsoo mengulurkan tangannya kearah namja itu.

"Aku Oh Sehun,mungkin aku harus memanggilmu nunna." Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya yang mengundang tawa namja dihadapannya. "Aku menikuti program loncat tahun. Harusnya aku masih ada dikelas dua SMP nunna." Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya mendengar apa yang dikatakan Sehun.

"Dua SMP?" Sehun tertawa dengan keras sebagai respon reaksi Kyungsoo.

"Nunna,kau lucu sekali…" Sehun tersenyum kecil dan mencubit pipi Kyungsoo.

"Yaa,Sehun…" Kyungsoo melepaskan cubitan Sehun dan mendengus sebal. "Tidak sopan pada Nunna." Kyungsoo menatap Sehun kemudian tersenyum kecil pada namja itu.

.

.

Ren menatap keseliling kantin sekolahnya itu,yeoja berambut pirang itu mendengus sebal dan berjalan kesalah satu kursi dikantin itu. Ren mulai menikmati makan siangnya dan mengabaikan suara brisik yang ada disekitarnya.

"Harusnya kau tidak melakukan itu lagi. Kau itu kenapa tidak pernah mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan nunnamu." Seorang yeoja berambut pirang dan namja berambut hitam duduk dibangku depan Ren. Ren hanya terdiam memandang dua orang itu.

"Nunna harusnya lihat apa yang dilakukan anak itu padaku."

"Yaa,Jo Kwangmin,kau melawan nunnamu."

"Aniyo,arraseo aku yang salah."

"Memang seharusnya seperti itu." Yeoja berambut pirang itu menatap Ren yang menatap mereka berdua jengah,yeoja itu kemudian merubah raut wajahnya dan mengulurkan tangannya. "Aku Jo Youngmin. Dia adik kembarku Jo Kwangmin. Mari berteman." Ren membalas uluran tangan yeoja itu masih dengan pandangan aneh.

"Choi Minki."

"Minki,aku belum pernah melihatmu sebelumnya?"

"Aku murid baru. Baru saja masuk hari ini."

"Ahh,nde,nde."

.

.

Changjo memandang adik kembarnya yang sedang bermain boneka bersama beberapa temannya. Changjo mendengus sebal saat dia mendapati ada beberapa namja kecil yang menatap kearah adiknya. Changjo kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya dari Zelo yang masih asyik bermain. Changjo kemudian menatap seorang yeoja kecil berambut wavy yang sedang membaca buku. Changjo mendekati yeoja itu dan duduk didepannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disana. Pelgilah…" Changjo mendengus sebal mendapat sambutan yang buruk.

"Aku …"

"Aku tidak ingin tau namamu. Pelgilah," Changjo berdecih kesal dan melangkah menjauhi yeoja kecil itu. Saat dia duduk seorang yeoja yang lebih kecil dari si Wavy itu duduk disamping Changjo.

"Niel memang cuka marah-marah. Ibu gulu bilang itu karena dia tidak pelnah menghabiskan makan siangnya." Changjo menatap yeoja itu dan tersenyum.

"Aku Changjo,…"

"Hai Chanjo,aku Licky (Read : Ricky)."

"Anak-anak waktunya pulang,ayo kita menunggu jemputan kalian.."

.

.

(Makan Malam Keluarga Choi)

Semua anggota keluarga Choi nampak sedang makan dengan tenang. Semuanya makan tanpa bersuara. Setelah semuanya selesai makan,Siwon sang kepala keluarga memeritahkan semuanya tetap dimeja makan.

"Hari ini hari pertama kalian dilingkungan baru. Apa ada masalah?" Siwon menatap anak-anaknya lembut.

"Aniyo Appa,kampusku sangat nyaman dan semua baik-baik saja. Aku sudah punya teman."

"Baguslah Lay. Kau Minho,"

"Lumayan Appa."

"Kalian berdua bagaimana?" Jino dan Kyungsoo saling memandang kemudian tersenyum.

"Cukup baik Appa,walau kelas kami terpisah."

"Itu bukan masalah besar. Ren?"

"Setidaknya aku sudah punya teman."

"Bagaimana dengan putri kecil Appa,kau tidak memukul temanmu lagikan? Apa Changjo nakal?"

"Tidak Appa,Jelo cudah jadi anak baik. Changjo cudah puna kekacih Appa."

"Aniyo Appa."

"Baguslah. Dan Changjo,jangan nakal. Segeralah kembali kekamar kalian dan belajar."

"Nde Appa."

FIN

Hello Everybody #Angkat barbell#Ditendang.

Saya publish lagi setelah sekian lama menghilang keantah barantah.

Mungkin ini lebih tepat dibilang prolog 2 ya,ketimbang episode satu, #Cieleh bahasanya.

Disini Himme coba mengnalkan kehidupan awal keluarga Choi.

Next Chap,baru Himme bakal lebih kesatu-satu tokoh diceritain.

Maaf buat posting yang lama dan bertele-tele.

Himme sangat terharu dan senang bangat ngeliat responya reader sekalian,maafkan Himme malah mengecewakan dengan postingan yang ini.

Mari balas review dulu.

cho fikyu : Siwon dibully maaf belum chap ini. Gomawo sudah Review,Review lagi nde.

MiNamGirls : Ini Udah Update. Ama Changjo chingu. Maaf untuk tlat update. Gomawo sudah Review,Review lagi nde.

Song Hye Hoon : Iya mereka kembar. Engga chingu ama Jonghyun/Changjo. Maaf untuk tlat update. Gomawo sudah Review,Review lagi nde.

nataliakim8624 : Maaf telat update. Gomawo sudah Review,Review lagi nde.

mitaitu : Gomawo^^. Maaf untuk tlat update. Gomawo sudah Review,Review lagi nde.

littleyeoja : Maaf untuk tlat update. Gomawo sudah Review,Review lagi nde.

Ryanfujoshi : Maaf untuk tlat update. Gomawo sudah Review,Review lagi nde.

chery ; Maaf untuk tlat update. Gomawo sudah Review,Review lagi nde.

titi : wao?. Gomawo sudah Review,Review lagi nde.

Baby Blondy a.k.a CrayonThat XX : Baby Zelo,diliat aja deh enatr. Maaf untuk tlat update. Gomawo sudah Review,Review lagi nde.

KaiSoo Fujoshi SNH : Iya GS. Changjo!Cowo and Zelo!Cewe. Maaf untuk tlat update. Gomawo sudah Review,Review lagi nde.

ruwanggai : Mereka rajin bikin. Maaf untuk tlat update. Gomawo sudah Review,Review lagi nde.

loa : Maaf untuk tlat update. Gomawo sudah Review,Review lagi nde.

Fanxingege : Ada kok. Itu udah muncul. Emang yang ada dicast cumin Choi Familynya aja. Maaf untuk tlat update. Gomawo sudah Review,Review lagi nde.

SimbaRella : Itu masih misteri chingu. Maaf untuk tlat update. Gomawo sudah Review,Review lagi nde.

Aul Ondubu : KrAy. Baiklah,silahkan ditunggu. Mian belum sekarang. Maaf untuk tlat update. Gomawo sudah Review,Review lagi nde.

Riyoung Kim : Maaf untuk tlat update. Gomawo sudah Review,Review lagi nde.

Naka2Runa : ini udah lanjut. Maaf untuk tlat update. Gomawo sudah Review,Review lagi nde.

So,Mind To Review Again,Please?

#Bagi-bagi Foto bereng Sadako#


	3. Chap 2 : First Meet and First Date

Author : Baby Himme

Title : The Series Of Choi Family

Sub Title : First Meet and First Date

Main Cast : KrAy

Length : Series

Gender : Family, Humor, Romance.

Disclaimer : Mereka semua bukan punya saya,merka punya tuhan dan diri sendiri, tapi ceritanya asli punya saya.

Warning : Typo's, OOC, gaje, aneh, GS, Dll.

.

.

Baby Himme Present

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

Lay nampak berjalan pelan dikoridor kampusnya. Hari ini mata kuliah pertamanya dan buruknya kenapa harus kelas malam. Lay sangat malas saat menghadapi kelas malam,itu artinya jam tidurnya akan berkurang dan waktu makan malam bersama keluarga yang berharga akan terbuang. Lay melihat diarah berlawanannya Kris nampak berjalan dan disampingnya ada seorang yeoja yang terus bergelayut manja padanya. Lay akan masuk kedalam ruang prakteknya namun Kris tiba-tiba memanggilnya.

"Lay,Baby kau tidak bilang kalau ada jam malam." Kris dengan santai berjalan kearah Lay dan memeluk pinggang yeoja itu.

"Kris…" Kris menatap tajam Lay dan membuat yeoja itu terdiam.

"Terima kasih sudah ikut sampai disini Chunji. Aku sudah bertemu kekasihku,sampai bertemu dikelas besok." Yeoja yang dipanggil Chunji oleh Kris hanya menghentakan kakinya kelantai dan berjalan menjauh. Kris menghembuskan nafas lega dan melepaskan pelukannya pada Lay. "Maafkan sikap lancangku tadi. Aku…" Lay tersenyum kaku menatap Kris yang nampaknya bingung untuk menjelaskan apa yang terjadi.

"Yeoja itu mengikutimu?"

"Setiap waktu. Aku tau namamu dari Himchan,aku…" Kris nampak menggaruk kepala belakangnya dan tersenyum kikuk.

"Sepupu Himchan."

"Nde,aku sepupunya. Aku Wu Yifan,panggil saja Kris."

"Himchan sudah menceritakanmu padaku."

"Aku,sekali lagi aku meminta maaf."

"Mungkin mentraktirku makan bisa dianggap impas." Kris tersenyum lembut dan kembali kesikap normalnya. Namja itu melirik kearah jam tangannya.

"Makan malam seteleh kelasmu. Aku menunggumu dilapangan basket."

"Baiklah,"

Himchan masuk kedalam ruang prakteknya meninggalkan Kris didepan pintu kelasnya. Kris tersenyum kecil setelah Lay masuk kedalam kelasnya. Namja itu memasukan tangannya kekantong jaketnya dan berjalan menuju lapangan basket.

.

.

Lay masuk kedalam ruangan prakteknya,didalam ruangan itu sudah ramai. Lay mengambil tempat duduk disamping namja berambut cokelat yang sedang mendengarkan musik dari headphonenya. Tak lama duduk guru pembawa materi itu nampak masuk kedalam ruangan.

"Selamat malam anak-anak,maaf membuat kalian harus mengambil kelas malam hari ini,dan mungkin untuk beberapa minggu kedepan. Jadi berdasarkan kelompok minggu lalu silahkan bergabung dengan pasangan kalian." Lay mengerutkan keningnya melihat semua teman kelasnya bergerak berpasangan.

"Songsangnim,aku belum punya pasangan." Dosen pengajar itu membalikan tubuhnya menatap Lay dan itu membuat Lay terdiam.

"Aturan pertama dikelasku,jangan pernah panggil aku Songsangnim. Panggil aku Vic. Kedua,siapa namamu?"

"Choi Yixing," Vivtoria nampak menjentikan jarinya dan mengangguk mengerti.

"Busan, pasanganmu adalah Lee Kikwang. Semaga kalian cocok. Baiklah,anak-anak praktekkan tarian yang kalian pelajari minggu lalu, hari ini."

"Lee Kikwang,yang mana Lee Kikwang." Lay nampak bersungut-sungut sendiri melihat semua orang mulai bergerak mengikuti alunan lagu. Sebuah tepukan tangan pada bahu Lay membuat yeoja itu menoleh kebelakang.

"Hai,aku Lee Kikwang." Namja itu mengulurkan tangannya kearah Lay. Lay menyambutnya dan mulai bergerak mengikuti panduan namja bermama Kikwang yang ternyata adalah namja yang sejak tadi duduk disampingnya.

"Maaf aku tidak mengenalimu. Aku baru saja masuk hari ini,"

"Gwencana,aku tau itu. Sejak dulu aku tidak pernah punya pasangan tari dikelas ini. Aku senang kau pindah kemari Lay."

"Benarkah," Lay tersenyum manis dan terus menggerakan tubuhnya.

Lay tersenyum saat mulai bisa mengikuti kemana alur tarian ini. Ini adalah tarian yang pernang dipelajarinya dikelasnya diBusan dulu. Pada akhir bagian tarian ini pasanganmu akan mengangkat tubuhmu dan memutarmu diudara. Lay tidak khawatir karena dulu pasangannya punya tubuh yang besar dan kuat,namun Kikwang, Lay menatap tubuh namja itu yang terlihat tidak terlalu besar,walau cukup tinggi,namun tetap saja Lay tidak yakin.

"Baik,bagian ini bersiap semuanya. Satu,dua,satu,dua," Victoria nampak mulai memberi kode tentang gerakan yang Lay maksud tadi. "Tiga,"

"Kyaa…" Lay yang sejak tadi melamun cukup terkejut saat tubuhnya diangkat oleh Kikwang,Kikwang yang terkejut dengan teriakan Lay kehilangan keseimbangan dan membuat mereka berdua terjatuh dilantai praktek. Perhatian semua murid nampak teralihkan pada Lay dan Kikwang. Victoria mematikan musik dalam ruangan itu dan berjalan menuju Lay dan Kikwang yang masih terbaring dilantai.

"Baik apa yang terjadi,"

"Kikwang maafkan aku,sungguh aku tidak sengaja." Lay nampak membantu Kikwang berdiri,namja itu nampak mengelus perutnya yang tertindis tubuh Lay.

"Choi Yixing,berapa berat badanmu?" Victoria nampak memandang Lay yang masih menatap Kikwang khawatir.

"Ini bukan masalah berat badan Vic, aku hanya kehlangan keseimbangan." Victoria nampak memandang Kikwang yang dibalas angkatan bahu namja itu. "Sungguh,"

"Berapa berat badanmu Choi Yixing?"

"58,"

"Kau bercanda,58. Pertemuan minggu depan kau sudah harus menurunkan berat badanmu setidaknya satu kilogram."

"Kunde,.." tanpa memperdulikan kata-kata Lay, Victoria berjalan menjauh menuju pemutar musik kembali.

"Semuanya Lanjutkan." Kikwang nampak menghampiri Lay dan tersenyum pada yeoja itu.

"Satu Kilogram bukan masalah besar untuk penari."

"Tapi masalah besar untukku." Kikwang kembali tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Percayalah padaku. Aku cukup kuat untuk mengangkatmu. Aku tau kau tidak yakin denganku tadi." Lay menyambut uluran tangan Kikwang dan mulai bergerak mengikuti irama.

"Maafkan aku. Aku hanya,hmm,kita bahkan baru bertemu hari inikan." Kikwang memasang wajah berfikir dan mengangguk.

"Kau benar," Akhirnya bagian pada saat Kikwang akan mengangkat tubuh Lay akan segera datang. Kikwang tersenyum pada Lay, "Kau hanya perlu percaya padaku." Lay menarik nafasnya dan mengangguk.

"Baik,satu,dua,satu,dua,tiga."

Lay merasakan tubuhnya kini sudah melayang diudara,dua tangan Kikwang bersarang dipinggangnya dan menumpu tubuhnya. Lay bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Kikwang menerpa perutnya. Perlahan Lay merasakan tubuhnya mulai turun perlahan. Lay terdiam melihat wajah Kikwang yang nampak ada didepan dadanya sekarang. Kaki Lay masih menggantung diudara,tangan Kikwang masih menahan berat tubuhnya. Perlahan Lay bisa merasakan tubuhnya terputar diudara,Lay mendongkan kepalanya kearah atas dan menaikan tangan kanannya keudara. Musik mulai memelan dan Kikwang mulai menurunkan tubuh Lay perlahan. Kaki Lay kini sudah berpijak dilantai,tangan kiri yeoja itu masih bertumpu pada bahu namja didepannya dan tangan Kikwang masih berada dipinggang Lay. Musik sepenuhnya berhenti dan Lay bisa mendengar suara tepuk tangan sekarang. Lay menjauhkan dirinya dari Kikwang dan bisa melihat Victoria sedang menghampiri mereka.

"Amazing. Aku sempat meragkanmu Choi Yixing,tapi gerakan tadi sangat hebat. Dengan sekali melihat ini aku bisa menyimpulkan Kau dan Kikwang akan tampil diacara minggu ini bersama." Victoria tersenyum manis kearah Lay dan Kikwang. Lay nampak terkejut melihat dosen pengajarnya tersenyum,padahal sejak tadi yeoja itu hanya memasang wajah sinis. Lay tersenyum dan mengangguk pada Victoria.

"Kami akan melakukannya Vic,"

"Tentu Songsa,ehh,Vic maksudku." Lay tersenyum kikuk melihat Victoria memandangnya.

"Baiklah semuanya,lanjutkan menuju gerakan berikutnya."

.

.

Lay nampak membereskan barang-barangnya dan memasukannya kedalam tasnya. Yeoja itu kemudian berdiri. Lay menatap Kikwang yang masih duduk dilantai praktek.

"Kikwang,terima kasih untuk bantuanmu. Sampai jumpa di minggu depan." Lay tersenyum manis dan dibalas anggukan Kikwang.

"Ini masih jam sepuluh,bagaimana kalau kita makan malam? Untuk semakin mengakrabkan diri." Lay tersenyum pada Kikwang,

"Maaf,aku sudah punya janji malam ini. Mungkin lain kali,"

"Baiklah,hati-hati dijalan Lay."

"Baiklah,kau juga. Aku duluan,"

.

.

Lay berjalan menuju lapangan basket,dari jauh Lay bisa melihat Kris sedang mendrabel bola dan memasukannya kedalam ring. Bola yang ada ditangan Kris memantul menjauh dan memantul kearah Lay. Lay menangkap bola itu dan mulai mendrabelnya. Lay berlari kecil melewati Kris dan memasukan bola itu keRing.

"Lemparan yang cukup bagus."

"Baik. Kemana kita sekarang?"

"Aku merekomendasikan tempat makan yang enak tak jauh dari sini,tapi jika kau punya pilihan lain?"

"Tidak,kau yang tau daerah sekitar sini."

"Baiklah,aku jamin kau tidak akan menyesal."

.

.

Lay dan Kris kini masuk disebuah tempat makan dipinggir jalan. Kris mengajak Lay duduk diujung tempat itu. Lay bisa melihat taman bunga yang ada disamping sungai Han dari sana.

"Aku pesankan daging atau ayam untukmu Lay?" Lay terdiam mendengar kata-kata Kris. Saat berlatih tadi Lay bisa merasakan tangan Kikwang bergetar saat mengangkat tubuhnya.

"Aku tidak ingin makan Kris. Kau saja yang makan." Kris mengangguk dan berjalan menuju counter ditempat makan itu. Tak lama Kris kembali membawa sepiring ayam.

"Kau juga harus makan Lay."

"Tidak,"

"Hei,ceritakan padaku tentang Busan."

Lay sangat menyukai tempat tinggalnya itu,jadi dia kemudian bercerita dengan semangat. Ditengah saat Lay bercerita,Kris akan menyuapi Lay daging, Lay yang sedang asyik bercerita tidak terlalu memusingkan lagi dia makan atau tidak. Dia melanjutkan bercerita dan Kris akan terus menyuapinya makanan. Tak terasa Lay sudah menghabiskan sepiring daging ayam. Kris tersenyum senang dan meletakan sumpitnya disamping piringnya. Lay kemudian menatap kearah piring daging yang sudang kosong,yeoja itu dengan cepat menutup mulutnya dan berlari keluar kedai makan itu. Kris dengan cepat meraih dompetnya dan meninggalkan uang diatas meja. Kris berlari kecil mengikuti Lay yang berlari dengan cepat. Lay masuk kedalam subuah toilet umum. Kris dengan cepat menyusul dan berdiri didepan pintu toilet itu.

"Lay kau baik-baik saja?"

"Hoek,Hooek." Kris mengetuk pintu toilet itu begitu mendengat Lay yang muntah.

"Lay…"

"Hoek," tak lama Kris bisa mendengar suara air yang mengalir. Kris menatap wajah Lay yang nampak pucat dengan khawatir.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau alrgi ayam?" Lay menggeleng pelan mendengar kata-kata Kris.

"Aku sedang dalam masa diet Kris,tidak boleh makan daging."

"Maafkan aku Lay,sungguh aku tidak sengaja."

"Gwencana Kris,aku baik-baik saja. Ngomong-ngomong ini hanya aku atau memang disini panas."

"Aku punya cara untuk mendinginkan diri." Lay menatap Kris yang tersenyum jahil kearahnya.

.

.

"Kris aku bersungguh-sungguh keluar dari air."

"Masuklah Lay,atau kau takut."

"Berenang di Sungai Han ditengah malam?"

"Masuklah…"

"Kau menang."

Lay akhirnya mengalah,dia melepaskan bajunya dan celana yang dipakainya. Yeoja itu kini hanya menggunakan pakaian dalamnya. Lay segera masuk kedalam air menyusul Kris yang sudah berenang. Mereka berdua terlihat sangat asyik bermain air disungai itu.

"Hei,siapa disana."

Lay dan Kris sama-sama terkejut melihat ada orang yang melihat mereka. Dari pakaiannya Lay tau dia petugas keamanan. Lay dan Kris dengan cepat menepi menuju baju mereka. Mereka berdua dengan cepat memakai baju mereka,sedangkan orang itu nampak mulai menyebrangi jembatan kecil disana menuju Kris dan Lay. Setelah memakai baju Kris dan Lay segera saja berlari menjauh dari tempat itu.

.

.

Lay berhenti berlari saat sudah ada didepan rumahnya,dari tepi sungai tadi hingga kedepan rumahnya Kris terus saja mengganggunya dan membuatnya berlari kecil. Dengan nafas yang masih terengah-engah Lay menatap Kris yang berdiri didepannya.

"Malam yang menyenangkan dan gila untukku."

"Kita bisa melakukannya lagi lain kali."

"Baiklah Kris. Jika saja itu tadi kencan,itu adalah kencan terbaikku. Aku rasa kita bisa berteman dengan baik."

"Kalau begitu anggaplah itu kencan." Kris tiba-tiba mencium pipi Lay. Setelah dia mlakukan itu Kris berlari menjauhi Lay yang terdiam ditempatnya berdiri.

"Dia menciumku?" Lay tersenyum kecil dan segera saja masuk kedalam rumahnya.

FIN

Annyeong~~

Saya bawa salah satu cerita 'Choi Famaly' nih.

Buat awal saya bawain ceritanya Lay dulu. Chap depan anggota keluarga yang lain dehh..

Buat yang minta KrAy nih udah Himme bikinin.

Adakah yang masih berminat?

Mari balas review.

nataliakim8624 : Ini udah lanjut. Gomawo sudah review, review lagi nde.

Aul Omdubu : Nie langsung ngedate lagi. Gomawo sudah review, review lagi nde.

KaiSoo Fujoshi SNH : Iya nih Minki anak namakl #Jewer Minki #Digebung Siwon. Gomawo sudah review, review lagi nde.

ryanfujoshiSN : Entar saya kirim alamat mereka deh,tapi kesananya ongkon sendiri nde #Ngikik bareng sadako. Ini chap1 saya kasih KrAy. Gomawo sudah review, review lagi nde.

loa : Gomawo sudah review, review lagi nde..

Rin Rin Kim ChenMin EXOtic : ini udah masa cintanya,saya kasih KrAy dulu. Gomawo sudah review, review lagi nde.

Fanxingege : ini udah KrAy. Gomawo sudah review, review lagi nde.

Riyoung Kim : Ini udah lanjut. Gomawo sudah review, review lagi nde.

cherry : SiChul-nya nanti nde. Ini KrAy dulu. Gomawo sudah review, review lagi nde.

Guest : Ini udah lanjut,saya kasih KrAy. Gomawo sudah review, review lagi nde.

Simbarella : Niel-nya nanti dulu nde. Ini KrAy dulu. Gomawo sudah review, review lagi nde.

Mind To Review Again ?

#Berenang bareng Sadako#


	4. Chap 3 : Stranger Girl or Ghost

Author : Baby Himme

Title : The Series Of Choi Family

Sub Title : Stranger Girl or Ghost ? (Part 1)

Main Cast : 2Min

Length : Series

Gender : Family, Humor, Romance.

Disclaimer : Mereka semua bukan punya saya,merka punya tuhan dan diri sendiri, tapi ceritanya asli punya saya.

Warning : Typo's, OOC, gaje, aneh, GS, Dll.

.

.

Baby Himme Present

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

Minho berjalan pelan dengan santai, diepannya Key masih saja sibuk membully Dongwoon yang mengejeknya. Hari sudah malam,mereka bertiga pulang malam karena mendapatkan pelajaran tambahan. Minho mengalihkan pandangannya kearah samping karena bosan melihat adegan kekerasan yang Key lakukan. Mata Minho terdiam dan terpaku pada seorang yeoja yang sedang memainkan biolanya disebuah bangku taman. Mata Minho tidak berkedip melihat yeoja itu. Minho sedikit terkejut dan menoleh kearah samping saat Dongwoon memukul bahunya.

"Yaa,Bantu aku. Key sudahlah,sungguh aku tidak sengaja tadi."

"Tidak ada kata maaf. Kemari kau Son Dongwoon." Minho berusaha menyingkirkan Dongwoon dari sampingnya dan menatap kearah bangku taman lagi. Namun yeoja itu sudah hilang entah kemana. Minho menghela nafas kecewa dan menatap Dongwoon.

"Yaa,ini semua gara-gara kau Dongwoon." Dongwoon dan Key berhenti bertengkar dan menatap kearah Minho.

"Ada Apa?" Key mengikuti arah pandang Minho dan hanya melihat sebuah bangku taman yang kosong.

"Aku melihat seorang yeoja disana tadi dan gara-gara kalian sekarang dia sudah pergi."

"Yeoja? Kau bercanda Choi Minho. Tidak ada siapapun disana sejak tadi." Dongwoon menyeritkan dahinya heran dan mengikuti arah pandang Key.

"Ada,seorang yeoja cantik berambut sebahu,dia bermain biola disana." Key dan Dongwoon saling memandang kemudian tertawa bersama. "Apa yang kalian berdua tertawakan eoh?"

"Tidak ada seorangpun disana. Ayolah Minho,kau butuh sesuatu untuk mendinginkan kepalamu itu." Key menggandeng tangan Minho dan membawanya menjauh dari taman itu.

"Key kau benar-benar tidak melihat yeoja itu?"

"Tidak ada yeoja Minho. Ayolah…"

.

.

Minho membaringkan tubuhnya ditempat tidur milik Dongwoon. Hari ini dia dan Key belajar bersama dirumah Dongwoon. Key nampak tengkurap (?) dikarpet milik Dongwoon dan memainkan laptop namja itu. Tak lama Dongwoon masuk kedalam kamar itu dengan membawa jus jeruk dan beberapa cemilan. Minho merubah posisinya menjadi duduk dan meraih segelas jus jeruk. Minho kembali meletakan gelasnya saat melihat ada bayangan seorang yeoja didepan kamar Dongwoon. Minho dengan cepat meletakan gelasnya dan berdiri.

"Dongwoon,dimana kamar mandinya?"

"Dilantai bawah,disamping tangga."

"Ahh,nde."

Minho dengan cepat keluar dan berjalan menuju kanan kamar Dongwoon. Samar-samar Minho bisa melihat sebuah pintu diujung lorong itu. Minho mendatangi pintu itu dengan perlahan. Namja itu berhenti saat didekat ruangan itu telinganya bisa menangkap suara biola. Minho berhenti didepan kamar itu dan menatap pintu itu. Baru saja Minho akan membuka pintu itu,namun tiba-tiba ada yang menepuk bahunya. Minho berbalik dan mendapati Dongwoon dibelakangnya.

"Aigho,kau mengejutkanku." Dongwoon menyeritkan dahinya dan menatap pintu yang tadi hampir dibuka oleh Minho.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini. Kamar mandinya ada dibawah." Minho menatap kearah pintu berwarna cokelat itu dan menyeritkan dahinya saat suasana tiba-tiba menjadi hening.

"Aku mendengar suara biola dari dalam kamar ini."

"Kau bercanda, kamar itu kosong. Ayolah,kita kembali belajar." Minho makin menyeritkan dahinya dan mengikuti Dongwoon kembali kekamarnya. Didalam pikiran Minho berfikir ada yang aneh disini.

.

.

"Kami pulang dulu Dongwoon. Sudah jam sebelas,mudah-mudahan aku tidak ketinggalan bus." Key melambaikan tangannya kearah Dongwoon yang sudah menguap dipintu rumahnya.

"Yakin kalian tidak perlu kuantar?" Dongwoon masih berusaha menjaga matanya tetap terjaga.

"Aku akan mengantar Key. Kau tidur saja." Minho tersenyum pelan dan merapatkan jaketnya. Dongwoon mengagguk pelan dan melambaikan tangannya kearah Key dan Minho yang mulai berjalan mejauh. Minho masih sempat melihat kearah rumah Dongwoon saat dia dan Key sudah berada dijalan. Minho membelakan matanya melihat yeoja yang dilihatnya ditaman ada disalah satu jendela kamar dirumah Dongwoon. "Key kau lihat itu." Minho mengguncang bahu Key dan mengarahkan wajah yeoja itu kejendela rumah Dongwoon.

"Apa? Rumah Dongwoon,"Minho menunjuk salah satu jendela yang kini sudah gelap, Minho menurunkan tanganya saat mengingat tadi kamar itu lampunya masih menyala.

"Ada yeoja dikamar itu Key. Yeoja yang sama yang kulihat ditaman." Key dengan cepat memukul bahu Minho dan membuat namja itu mengaduh.

"Jangan menakut-nakutiku Choi Minho,itu tidak lucu. Berhenti membahas itu atau kau akan kuinjak." Minho terdiam dan kembali memandang rumah Dongwoon yang lampu rumahnya mulai mati.

.

.

Minho menatap kearah luar jendela kelasnya,tidak ada yang menarik menurutnya. Entah kenapa hari ini tumben,Dongwoon dan Key belum datang,mereka mungkin masih mengantuk karena kegiatan belajar mereka semalam. Minho cukup terkejut saat Key yang tiba-tiba menjatuhkan dirinya dikursinya.

"Hei,ada apa denganmu?"

"Aku tidak bisa tidur semalam. Dan ini semua salahmu Choi Minho,"

"Kenapa menyalahkan aku,"

"Cerita hantumu itu membuatku tidak bisa tidur." Minho tertawa pelan dan menatap Key,

"Kau takut? Sungguh Key. Dia yeoja bukan hantu."

"Ahh,susah bicara padamu." Dongwoon berjalan dengan lesu dan duduk didepan Minho.

"Hei,apa yang terjadi padamu. Kau juga takut semalam," Dengan wajah kesal Dongwoon menujuk wajah Minho.

"Kau membuat Key tidak bisa tidur dan lagi-lagi aku menjadi korban untuk menemaninya." Minho tertawa kecil dan menatap kedua temannya.

"Aku sungguh-sungguh dia seorang yeoja." Dongwoon dan Key tidak menanggapi kata-kata Minho dan memilih mengistirahatkan kepala mereka diatas meja.

.

.

Minho,Key dan Dongwoon kembali pulang bersama dengan berjalan kaki. Karena besok hari minggu, Minho dan Key memutuskan untuk tidur dirumah Dongwoon. Minho kembali menatap taman tempat dimana dia melihat yeoja misterius kemarin. Namun hasilnya nihil,tidak ada siapapun disana. Minho membelakan matanya saat dia melihat sorang yeoja bergaun putih yang sedang berjalan disisi lain taman. Minho tidak ingin lagi kehilangan kesempatan menemui yeoja itu. Minho berjalan mendekat, saat dia mulai bisa melihat wajah yeoja itu, air mancur yang ada diantara mereka menyala dan mengaburkan pandangan Minho.

"Yaa,Choi Minho. Apa yang kau lakukan," Key ikut menatap kearah Minho menatap dan hanya mendapati air mancur yang sedang menyemburkan airnya.

"Yeoja itu Key,"

"Choi Minho,berhentilah membahas tentang yeoja itu. Kau membuat aku takut," air mancur itu berhenti menyemburkan airnya. Minho dengan cepat mengedarkan pandangannya kearah sisi lain taman,namuan Minho tidak mendapati apapun disana.

"Aku yakin melihat yeoja disana."

.

.

Minho masih terjaga,kedua matanya menatap Key yang sudah terlelap ditempat tidur Dongwoon, Sedangkan sang pemilik tempat tidur kini tertidur disofa panjang didepan tempat tidurnya. Minho yang menempati sofa panjang yang ada disamping pintu menatap menyelidik kearah Key dan Dongwoon memastikan dua orang itu sudah tertidur. Setelah yakin dua temannya sudah tidur,Minho berjalan menyelinap keluar kamar Dongwoon. Namja itu nampak mendatangi pintu yang mengundang pertanyaan untuknya sejak kemarin. Minho memandang pintu itu,tidak ada suara seperti kemarin. Minho menempelkan telinganya pada pintu namun semua tetap sunyi. Minho dengan cepat membalikan badannya saat melihat bayangan seorang yeoja dilantai bawah. Minho dengan cepat turun kelantai bawah namun belum sempat sampai Minho kembali menoleh saat merasa ada yang memanggilnya. Minho melihat Dongwoon dengan wajah mengantuknya sedang berdiri diujung tangga.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disana?"

"Aku melihat yeoja itu lagi Dongwoon,tepat disini." Minho melanjutkan turun kelantai bawah dan menujuk tempat yeoja itu berdiri.

"Kau bercanda Choi Minho. Satu-satunya yeoja dirumah ini saat ini adalah Key yang sedang tidur dikamarku. Berhentilah bercanda."

"Apa aku nampak bercanda Son Dongwoon? Apa menurutmu aku bercanda." Dongwoon terdiam menatap Minho yang memasang wajah serius.

"Tidak ada yeoja dirumah ini."

"Itu.." Minho menunjuk kearah foto keluarga Dongwoon dimana didalam foto itu ada empat orang. Ayah Dongwoon,Ibunya,Dongwoon sendiri dan seorang yeoja. "Dia adikmu?"

"Nde,dia adikku."

"Aku Tanya kemana dia Son Dongwoon. Aku tidak pernah melihatnya,"

"Son Naeun. Adikku sudah meninggal dua tahun lalu Choi Minho. Dan sekarang tidak ada yeoja dirumah ini." Minho terdiam mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Dongwoon. "Apa itu menjelaskan sesuatu padamu Choi Minho?"

TBC

Annyeonghayeso…

Himme balik lagi nih bawa judul baru 'Choi Family'.

Niatnya cerita ini mau sama satu chap aja. Tapi saya rasa kepanjangan,jadi Himme bagi dua. Next post tetep kok bagiannya Minho ditambah satu couple lagi.

Saya bawain bagiannya Minho duluan buat chap ini. Yang lain sabar yaa,…

Maaf buat update yang agak lama,atau termasuk lama #Garuk kepala.

Jujur saya rada bingung bagi bagian buat castnya. Castnya rada kebanyakan yaa#Slaped.

Adakah yang setuju kalau saya kuragi cast-nya?

Kalau setuju siapa yang mau dihilangin?

Atau tetap saja begini?

Berikan saya pendapat anda.

Mari balas review dulu,

KaiSoo Fujoshi SNH : Gomawo^^. KaiSoo? Antri yaa #Nyengir. Gomawo sudah review, review lagi nde.

Rin Rin Kim ChenMin EXOtic : JRen-nya sabar yaa. Gomawo sudah review, review lagi nde.

Lee Sungtae : Gomawo^^. Gomawo sudah review, review lagi nde.

ryanfujoshiSN : Iyakan mommy sama daddy harus didahulukan. Saya pinjemin Sadako aja gemana,entar patungan sama dia #Digigit Sadako. Gomawo sudah review, review lagi nde.

Auo Ondubu : Sabar deh,entar pasti jadian. Gomawo sudah review, review lagi nde.

mitaitu : Dede Jelo nanti dulu nde, Gomawo sudah review, review lagi nde.

nataliakim8624 : Gomawo^^. Gomawo sudah review, review lagi nde.

cherry : SiChulnya sabar yaa. Gomawo sudah review, review lagi nde.

Guest : #Hug Back. Gomawo^^. Gomawo sudah review, review lagi nde.

Fanxingege : Iya Typo,maaf nde. Saya sudah periksa baik-baik chap ini maaf kalau masih ada typo. Terima kasih banya buat masukannya. Gomawo sudah review, review lagi nde.

Riyoung Kim : Ini udah lanjut, Gomawo sudah review, review lagi nde.

Give me your comment please.

#Puppy eyes bareng Sadako#


End file.
